Bacarra
Bacarra is a low-level Warlock, whose powerful future self nearly defeated the Charmed Ones after traveling back in time through a Time Ripple. His current whereabouts are unknown, as he was last seen hunting a witch with the power of Invisibility. History Arriving from the Future When Phoebe saved her boyfriend Miles from his destined death, she caused a Time Ripple to open. Bacarra arrived from six months into the future and visited Cole Turner, claiming to work for him in the future when he ruled the Underworld again. Bacarra revealed that Cole had sent him to save Phoebe, who would die if she continued to saving Miles from the Angel of Death. However, Cole refused to listen, causing Bacarra to go after Miles himself to carry out his orders. Bacarra's Own Plans When Bacarra blinked into the manor to kill Miles, he was surprised to find all three Charmed Ones there. However, he fought them off and escaped. Facing all three sisters made him realize that he could claim power for himself, instead of working for others. Baccara sought out his present counterpart, who was a pitiful low-level warlock who was unsuccesfully hunting a witch that possessed the power of Invisibility. Bacarra convinced his counterpart to work with him to claim power for themselves. The two then faced Piper and Paige in the attic, where the future Bacarra stabbed Piper with an athame to gain her blood. Present Bacarra then used the blood in a potion to gain control over the Book of Shadows. They then used the Disempower a Witch spell from the book, by taking the heart from the invisible witch, and stripped the Charmed Ones of their powers. Both Bacarra's then summoned a Fire Ball and killed Paige and Phoebe. Leo intervened and saved Piper from a third attack and took her to the alley Miles was supposed to die to find the Time Ripple. Meanwhile future Bacarra planned to return to the future, advicing his counterpart to call the leaders of the Underworld to demand his rightful position. When Bacarra arrived in the alley, Leo stalled him while Piper entered the Time Ripple. She then altered the timeline so Miles died at the right time, erasing the timeline where her sisters were killed. This caused future Bacarra to be erased from existence and left the present Bacarra to hunt his witch indepentently. Powers and Abilities The future Bacarra was a powerful Warlock who possessed the powers of Blinking, Telekinesis and Immunity to powers such as Molecular Immobilization. He mainly used his knowledge in Spell Casting by naming the effect in something close to Latin, a rare power never seen before or again. He also had an abundance of arcane knowledge regarding potions and other sorts of witchcraft. The present Bacarra, however, was a sad and pitiful Warlock that killed witches to steal their powers. Bacarra used simple Latin words to activate powers. He used the following spells; * To cover an entry to or hide something: Consilio * To deflect the powers of a witch: Murus adigo * To reveal the invisible: Aspectus invisus * To put a person to sleep: Sopio * To break a magic freeze: Glacies imber * To teleport an object: Teleportato * To create Fire Balls: Incendiares globus * Unknown effect (interrupted by Leo):'' Debilito'' Gallery Bacarra1.jpg|Bacarra arriving from the future through the Time Ripple Bacarra3.jpg|Bacarra meeting with Cole Bacarra4.jpg|Bacarra catching Piper's Molecular Combustion Bacarra5.jpg|Bacarra meeting his present self Bacarras.jpg|Present and future Bacarra stealing the Book of Shadows Bacarra6.jpg|The Bacarra's about to kill Phoebe and Paige Appearances Bacarra appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 - :A Witch In Time Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Magical beings